Orthopedic braces comprise a broad range of structures and devices used for supporting or stabilizing a joint when worn on the body of a user. Orthopedic braces may serve in either preventative or remedial roles. In the preventative role, the brace can provide additional support, stability and protection to a healthy joint to prevent or minimize injury to the joint due to application of undue stress. In the remedial role, the brace can support and strengthen a weakened joint due to injury or infirmity, and reinforce the joint to prevent further injury, or correct or assist in minimizing effects of the infirmity.
Typically, orthopedic braces include a frame that comprises at least one support member. When there are multiple support members, the brace may include rotational hinges that assist and control movement of the limb. Suitable straps may maintain the brace on the limb, and other features such as pads may relieve pressure of the brace on the limb and surrounding areas.
A predominant orthopedic brace is a knee brace. Knee braces are used to stabilize the knee by preventing excessive movement of the knee, or to facilitate controlled movement of the knee. Many braces comprise a frame having hinges on at least one of the lateral or medial sides of the knee joint. Straps are used to secure the brace to the leg or knee. An injured knee can be fit with an “off the shelf” brace or a “custom-fit” brace, with the selection of the brace depending on the size and shape of an individual's leg.
Many knee braces are designed to reduce knee instability following an injury, fatigue or to treat impairment of the knee, particularly if the knee has damaged ligaments. Braces may be recommended for walking, skiing, running, motocross, or other activities involving twisting, pivoting, or jumping. Besides providing increased stability to the knee, braces may also decrease the risk of injuring the knee or leg, or provide corrective assistance to the knee. One way of protecting the knee is by including attachments such as a patella cup which may be secured onto the brace and configured to cover and protect the patella from impact during physical activities.
While knee braces including a protective patella cup are available, those that are available are often complex, relatively expensive, and/or exhibit problems with fit and comfort, particularly to accommodate twisting, pivoting, and jumping activities such as are common in some physical sports, such as motocross and skiing. Because of these drawbacks, many knee braces and associated patella cups detract from the user's endeavor.
It would be an advance within the art to provide a patella cup for use with a knee brace that is relatively simple in construction, and yet may be easily secured to the knee brace, over the user's patella, while allowing the patella cup to accommodate movements associated with twisting, jumping, pivoting, etc. to maintain the patella cup in the desired position relative to the knee brace and the user's knee as a user participates in a physical activity such as motocross, skiing, or other physical sporting activities involving similar movements.